poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Atlantis/Chapter 3: Aquaman and Gill Grunt/Meeting Poison Sci-Ryan and his girlfriend, Poison Ivy
Here is how Atlantis, Chapter 3: Aquaman and Gill Grunt, and meeting Poison Sci-Ryan and his girlfriend, Poison Ivy goes in Crash, Thomas, and Ryan's Adventures of Injustice: Gods Among Us. then see Aquaman and Gill Grunt walking up to a Royal Archivist as Chapter 3: Aquaman and Gill Grunt appears on the screen Gill Grunt: Maybe we can ask that guy for answers, Arthur. Aquaman: Agreed. Royal Archivist:(bows to them) A pleasure most rare, your highnesses. Aquaman: We need information on surface world governance. History and current structure. Royal Archivist: Ah. For the treaty negotiations with the High Councillors. catches Aquaman and Gill Grunt off guard, but they decide to play along with the charade Gill Grunt: Yes. The treaty discussions. Royal Archivist: I'm afraid our resources are limited. Superman and Ryan F-Freeman have been willing to reveal their Regime's inner workings. Aquaman: Tell us what you know. Recount the events of their acension. (The archivist stares at them in suspicion but Gill Grunt quickly gives a reason to not raise any doubts from him) Gill Grunt: A thorough review might illuminate new strategies for negotiations. Royal Archivist: I am humbled, sire. (He bows a bit before walking along with them while telling Aquaman and Gill Grunt what he knows) Royal Archivist: Five years ago, the criminals Joker and Ryvine Sparkle decieved Superman and Ryan F-Freeman into killing their wives and unborn sons and destroying Metropolis. Consumed by grief, Superman and Ryan F-Freeman killed The Joker and Ryvine Sparkle. Aquaman: Yes... We all remember where we were that day... Royal Archivist: Afterward, they showed no restrait. Judges, juries, and executioners, they and other like-minded metahumans and heroes reined in the criminal element. Gill Grunt: Which made them quite popular. Royal Archivist: The surface world was desperate for strong leadership. Superman and Ryan F-Freeman consolidated their power. They created the One Earth government. Democratic institutions were swept away. Gill Grunt: Whoa. And is Sci-Ryan still alive here? Royal Archivist: This Sci-Ryan who you speak is alive but, he has became an outlaw for resisting Superman. Gill Grunt: Wait. Did you say he became an outlaw? Royal Archivist: I'm afraid so. Grunt sighs sadly Gill Grunt: Sci-Ryan. I hope you will be ok. Is his sister Sci-Mary ok as well? Royal Archivist: I'm afraid she joined Superman to bring her brother in, but became cold hearted in the process. then, a guard comes up Atlantean Guard: Your majesties, the Regime's emissaries are here. enter the throne room to see the diplomats are different versions of Shazam, Living Lightning, Rarity, Human Rarity, Bumblebee, The Flash, Quicksilver, Rainbow Dash, Human Rainbow Dash, and Arcee. Regime Shazam's hood is black and his clothes are darker red. Regime Living Lightning has a red costume. Regime Rarity has her hair tied up in a bun and wearing a maid's outfit. The same for her human counterpart, Regime Human Rarity. Regime Bumblebee is in his black main colors and yellow stripes and his badge has been replaced with the Regime symbol. Regime Flash is wearing futuristic armor. Regime Quicksilver is wearing futuristic armor as well. Regime Rainbow Dash has a bionic wing, her hair is a buzz cut, and she is wearing Wonderbolts Armor. Regime Human Rainbow Dash is wearing futuristic armor that looks like her costume, has her hair in a buzz cut, and has a bionic arm. Regime Arcee has a darker blue color, her eyes are darker blue, and her Autobot symbol has been replaced with the Regime symbol) Aquaman: Shazam. Living Lightning. Flash. Quicksilver. Gill Grunt: Rarity. Human Rarity. Bee. Rainbow Dash. Human Rainbow Dash. Arcee. Aquaman and Gill Grunt: Welcome. Shazam (Regime): Your majesties. Bumblebee (Regime): It's an honor to finally meet you two. Aquaman: Yes, we have important matters to discuss. Gill Grunt: The Treaty. The Flash (Regime):(pulls it out) The final draft. Quicksilver (Regime): Superman and Ryan are glad you've agreed to their terms. Aquaman:(gestures at the Treaty) May we? The Flash (Regime):(hands it over to them) [They read the Treaty. As they walk away and read it, their expressions change Living Lightning (Regime): Is there a problem, your highnesses? Gill Grunt:(angrily) This is complete subjegation! Superman and Ryan will rule Atlantis! Rainbow Dash (Regime): It's what you agreed to. It's what we expect. Aquaman: You threaten us? Tread carefully. Human Rainbow Dash (Regime): We have our orders. Gill Grunt: Bring it on! (As all attack Aquaman and Gill Grunt, they manage to dodge them while Regime Shazam, Regime Living Lightning, Regime Rarity, Regime Human Rarity, and Regime Bumblebee accidentally shoot Regime Flash, Regime Quicksilver, Regime Rainbow Dash, Regime Human Rainbow Dash, and Regime Arcee. Aquaman and Gill Grunt manage to knock Regime Shazam, Regime Living Lightning, Regime Rarity, Regime Human Rarity, and Regime Bumblebee down as Regime Flash, Regime Quicksilver, Regime Rainbow Dash, Regime Human Rainbow Dash, and Regime Arcee manage to use their speed and land some punches until Aquman and Gill Grunt hold them and knock them down) Aquaman: You can tell Superman and Ryan F-Freeman... Gill Grunt: THEY WILL NOT HAVE ATLANTIS!!! Category:Nighlocktheawesome Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes